Adopting A Snow Minion
by Pricat
Summary: Elsa takes in a snow minion named Maple but they have a lot to teach each other
1. Chapter 1

A White furred Minion not wearing overalls or clothes was wandering through the snowy forests of Arendelle but was tired despite having snow powers like a certain Snow Queen and needed a master or mistress who woukd understand her so Elsa was perfect, that was if she woukd let her, knowing very well that Elsa was shy.

Her goggles were sweaty from being hot plus had the snow minio's breath on the lens but getting sleepy approaching a certain ice castle passing out, just as Elsa was walking out!

The Snow Queen was worried for the strange but cute creature that was wearing goggles but was knowing it needed help going to the castle and thankfully, Anna was out because she might freak but Elsa couldn't leave this creature in the cold, it wasn't right.

"There you go, whatever you are." she said putting the snow minion beside the fire with a blanket but she was worried about it, but staring at it because she had never seen such a creature wondering if it was magical like her, since there was magic,seeing a smile.

Later, the snow minion awoke smelling hot chocolate seeing Elsa there bowing, making the Snow Queen chuckle.

"Tankyu, Elsa!" she said amazing her.

"Youare a magical creature!

What're you, who're you?" Elsa asked excited.

"Relax , I'll explain.

I'm Maple, and a snow minion, with powers like yours." she told her making snowballs in her hands making Elsa smile hugging the snow minion.

"But do y-you have a home?" Elsa asked.

"Nope." Maple told her.

Elsa was letting her stay, but adopting her as they could be friends, plus Maple wouldn't run away when her powers spilled out but saw Maple cuddle her, seeing her smi,e.

She was curious about her new friend but Maple could explain later but saw her drink up since she was thirsty knowing this was where she belonged plus she could teach Elsa about the outside world, since there was more beyond Arendelle.


	2. Comfort

That night, Maple couldn't sleep because it was her first night in the castle but so happy because she had a home where she belonged, where she wasn't a freak or accidentally froze other Minion butts plus she was unsure of Anna.

She needed something to drink as at the Gru house, a drink of warm milk helped her sleep but she was going to the kitchen but the servants were curious about Elsa's friend.

Maple was gettingva glass of warm milk but she smiled at them warmly as she had been like that with Gru and Lucy but she was going to her room seeing Elsa was awake entering seeingbthe Snow Queen awake but scared.

"Hey, it's okay, it was justva bad dream.

Here.

This helps when I can't sleep, or I talk to Gru." Maple said sitting on Elsa's bed making Elsa feel comfort since she didn't wish to bother Anna with this stuff so happy that Maple was helping her out, cuddling her.

She heard Maple purr which was a sign of Minion happiness making Elsa amused but yawn as she was tired but Maple knew what to do, singing a Minion lullaby as the Snow Queen was getting sleepy falling asleep, as she kissed her head, like Grundid getting sleepy herself and curling up beside her.

The next morning, Anna was wondering if her sister was awake goingbto her room, seeing her still asleep plus Maple was asleep beside her knowing Elsa had a bad dream about Hans again and happy her sister's new pet had helped but her sister hadn't explained about Maple to her, so woukd later.

She left them be going to get pancakes, getting some for Elsa and Maple as she saw Olaf goofing around making her relieved but sighed knowing her sister woukd wake up soon.


	3. Feeling Guilty

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope people like as I like where it's going but thanks to those who faved the story

Maple is feeling blue because the holidays are coming making the female snow minion remember past Christmases she spent with Gru and the others but she doesn't want to hurt Elsa as she feels at home in Arendelle, plus the Minions are searching for her.

* * *

Maple knew that the holidays were coming making the female Snow minion happy but sad because of how she used to spend Christmas with the Gru family, singing carols, opening gifts together among other things but those days were in the past as Arendelle was her home now even if Gru and the others decided to go looking for her.

Elsa wondered what was distracting her since they were having fun plus Maple had wanted to teach her more things about the world seeing servants bring in the tree surprising Maple, but unaware that Minions also lived in Norway but she knew Gru and the others, especially Pricat would be very surprised where she was.

"Are you okay, you seem distracted?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine Elsa, no big." Maple lied.

"Okay but we are friends, after all so you can tell me." Elsa told her, making Maple feel like letting her powers spurt out, which was why she had ran away from Gru and the others.

Anna could see the sad look on the female snow minion's face knowing something was up, seeing her run off.

* * *

But back in the Gru house in Pasadena, California, the Minions were wondering where Maple was as the holidays were coming up plus she was family so had to bring her home despite her powers spurting out and almost hurting them, but Pricat knew where Maple might be, activating her super suit and taking off heading for Norway, where Arendelle was surprisingbher going to a certain castle sensing Naple's aura in the gardens landing which surprised the snow minion.

"Pricat, why're you here?" Maple asked, scared that the female purple minion might tell Elsa where she truly came from as they had a lot in common plus she felt at home here.

"You know why, as you left, scaring everybody.

We thought something bad had happened to you, plus this isn't where you belong!" Pricat said to her making Maple's powers unleash a little.

"I belong here, besides I'm too dangerous to be part of the family, remember?" Maple said making Pricat understand.

"People thought Chomper and I were a threat but Gru and Lucy took us in, they gave us a home and a family and they care about you." she said but Maple saw her leave making her sad unaware Anna had heard.

She had to tell Elsa at once.


	4. Getting A Cold

"So, you had a foster family before you came here?" Elsa asked Maple over hot chocolate because she'd found her needing a warm hug.

"Yes, but I was afraid of my powers like you used to be, in case I hurt anybody or froze them." Maple admitted making Anna and Elsa underdtand since Elsa had been like that but now it was okay.

"Maybe we can help, especially Elsa." Anna said as she was dunking cookies into hot chocolate making Elsa giggle.

"Yes, love is the key to controlling your powers." Elsa told her.

Maple was unaware that Pricat was still there making her understand why Maple had ran away but felt bad for yelling at her but she had to talk to her hearing laughter seeing Maple using her magic like she did, seeing Elsa joining in.

"Wow, Maple is good with her powers like Elsa!" Pricat said seeing Maple shy seeing her.

"It's okay, I'm not yelling at you but your powers are amazing." she said to the female snow minion.

"Tankyu Pri, since you understand but I feel at home here." Maple told her.

Anna smiled watching because it was like her and Elsa but Pricat was using her own magic making Elsa smirk.

* * *

The next morning Maple was still asleep because she had been tired out from using her powers a lot snuggling in Tne blankets because she had been having good dreams since she'd drank warm milk before bed to help but she shivered despite being covered in white fur but guessing she had a cold but snuggling into Tne blankets hearing laughter, since Anna and Olaf were goofing around as Elsa was up in blue pyjamas with snowflakes sewn into tnem.

"Morning guys, you seen Maple?" the Snow Queen asked.

"Not yet, maybe she's in her room." Anna said.

Elsa guessed she was right but hearing both Maple coughing while talking to Pricat making the Snow Queen worry opening Tne door softly seeing both Maple and Pricat on Maple's bed sitting down.

"I think Maple is sick, your highness." Pricat said.

"Hm, you're right little one." Elsa told her.

"Since you get like that, right?" Pricat told her.

Elsa nodded seeing Maple had a cold so relieved that she knew now seeing Maple blow into tissues getting a doctor while Pricat watched squeezing Maple's hand gently knowing how anxious Maple could get plus Elsa was helping too knowing how this felt hearing the doctor say it was a cold, plus Maple had a fever.

"It'll be okay, because the cold will run it's course." Elsa told her.

Pricat nodded because being sick wasn't fun but knew that they could help because Maple was her friend seeing the female snow minion out like a light while Elsa tucked her in.


End file.
